Cantarella
by pinkrose311
Summary: Let's just say, I'm not like my father, I didn't want to go to that party, but this girl is so pretty, and what is Cantarella anyway?
1. Akward intro

**Finally got around to redoing this! Sorry btw if the language I use is a bit…current, but it wouldn't be understandable if I used Shakespeare language.**

_February 15, 1787_

Um…hi, I guess. My name is Kaito Shion. Wait, why would I introduce myself? This is pointless. I don'sgsfgnwrsfgnwrgn hg asgfnawlenxrinsfgnaaasdfk. Excuse that, my servant Yuma just attacked me, and I'm WRITING THIS ALL IN INK! Well, this was all his idea anyway. He thinks that writing in a diary journal would be helpful to find out what in my life I'm consecutively doing wrong. He's such a kind person…

Well now that he's not looking over my shoulder, I can stop… but you only live once, so why not? Well today I woke up again so that means I did something right. Of course I did trip walking up some stairs right after that. Then I got dressed and messed around with Yuma whose five years younger than me, I'm nineteen by the way, but is basically my only friend in the Shion Estates. It's the size of an endless pit to put it simply. Full of maids and random girls my father takes home from ball's…that's another entry, can't waste it all on the first, my life isn't that interesting.

But I did get an invitation to some girls seventeenth birthday, or rather my father did, but none the less I'm not going. Honestly, I'm never good around girls, they make me all nervous, and I don't know what to say…I become paralyzed from the neck down is what happens, and my head develops Can't Speak syndrome. Not to mention someone controls my feet and causes me to fall into things such as water fountains. And if that isn't enough Yuma, along with my father, are contently thrusting girls open me to court.

Their great around girls…and large crowds in general, me not so much; my brain doesn't make the sort of connection. I play the violin a lot though, so I have that going for me. I play it a lot actually, anytime I have free time. If not the violin, I hang out in our endlessly large indoor garden. It's full of trees and plenty of flowers I've been growing since I was young! And then there's this one tree that creates the loveliest white blooms!

…

Oh look at me, getting all excited about plants. Now that I think about it, I'm kinda strange. Playing the violin and hanging out in a garden all day…all I need is a hunchback and a bell tower, and poof! They'll write a book about me. Honestly, a book about me would be considered a tragic comedy. The Clumsy Teen with No Lady to Hold. I try to practice on the maids all the time but now… with many hopeless attempts gone bad, many involving water, even more involving sharp things and immediate rejection, I have no chance. Let's see, rather too tall, on the skinny side, not to mention my hair clashes with a lot of colors. I don't see how my whole family is made up of smooth cool looking guys, while I'm just that awkward son. I'm not smooth, I'm the opposite, I'm bumpy is what I am. Well, not physically bumpy, that would be weird, unless there is one growing on my back!

I just checked, there isn't. The only time I can remember not making a complete fool out of myself in front if a lady was when I was real young. She's never left my mind, all this time…

I won't go into detail about that either. At the moment, I have to go take archery lessons. Yeah, as if that would make me cooler. Um, bye I guess. Write in you later?


	2. The Mask

_February 18, 1787 _

No. just no. I can't do it, I can't do it! Yuma and my father are both making me go to the party tonight, and I'm going to have to dress up and dance with people and be social and I don't know how to deal with this! I mean, it's not like it'll be any different than any of the others! And oh god, they probably have a fountain. A very large fountain. Full of fish to laugh at me when I fall…

"Don't worry, you can do this!" he says.

"I'll be your wingman, nothing can go wrong!" he says.

"It'll be fun!" he says! Yuma means well, but there is nothing anyone can do to make me a better man. No magic potion, no secret spell, I'm no Romeo, and I'll never have a Cinderella! Oh wait…I think that's actually Juliet, but then again they kill themselves.

I don't have much time to run away either, the ball is in three hours. How am I supposed to deal with this? Yuma and my father except me to wear some fancy outfit along with a mask, I'll probably break it before the night is over. Well time to go get this costume on…

So it turns out this is a masquerade party and I actually look pretty good. I mean, I usually just look awkward in most things I wear, but I look rather dashing if I do say so myself. And I get this nifty mask to wear with it too; it looks rather much like a bird mask. A gold bird mask. A very sexy gold bird mask! I feel invincible now, like nothing can touch me, like nothing can surpass me, like nothing can outdo do me, and certainly no girl for that matter.

Yuma has a mask too, but it's yellow and not as manly as mine. Oh, I'm ready for this party now! Step aside other men; Kaito is now in it to win it! Wait, why am I writing this all down in a journal? I have girls that need seducing.


	3. I didn't wear The Mask

_February 18, 1787_

Dear journal,

Here I am…again. It's not pathetic if you come back to something twice in one day right? Right? I'm still okay, right? Oh, whatever. I don't even care.

I'm currently hiding in a chest as I'm writing this. And I have a very good reason! As soon as I set foot in the ball room, girls after countless girls kept coming at me. I kept hearing:

"Dance with me!"

"You're so mysterious, I love it!"

"Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy! But here's my address, a letter maybe?"

"Want to dance, I have till' midnight!"

"Dance with me or die."

The last one is what got me really. Though I did meet a nice girl who was looking for someone named Romeo. Funny thing though, the midnight girl from earlier was talking to him when I was running away leaving the area.

From what I can gather, if I am quiet enough, I can sneak past my father into the carriage and wait until this thing is over. I mean, I want to be confident, I really do! But I just can't talk to girls, what if they think I'm weird or childish? I just don't think I could- a;kdfjbq;k'jbaalklkaodjkfbv'akjd fqer

A;ajdbbbbbbbbbbbbb

(The middle of the page seemed to be burned through with a candle)

Yo! This is Yuma here, Master Kaito's super sexy pimp of a servant. Kaito won't be writing anymore tonight due to the fact I'm making him socialize. Oh no!

I told him to just wear the mask like he was supposed to, and don't do much of the talking. It's a party, and more importantly, no one will know who he is, so it's okay to be a total player/heart breaker/lady killer. I mean he's offspring of Master Akaito, it should come pretty naturally.


End file.
